Las cámaras y los héroes
by Raxe
Summary: Yaoyorozu no quiere pensar así, de verdad, pero es que a veces ser una heroína es simplemente molesto.


**Descargo: los personajes utilizados en este y todos mis fanfics son propiedad de su autor original, yo sólo los utilizo para dejar fluir mi imaginación. No lucro con este escrito.**

* * *

 **Las cámaras y los héroes**

A veces, ser una heroína es difícil. Otras, doloroso. También es hermoso, satisfactorio. Las sonrisas que recibe de las personas que salva, la felicidad de saber que todos tienen un día más, que sus mundos no se han detenido de pronto para no volver a andar. Yaoyorozu nunca pensó que ser una heroína pudiera resultar _molesto_. Es decir, no molesto en sí, sino lo que implica.

Las entrevistas. El darse a conocer a la gente, responder preguntas, ganarse el aprecio. Ella sabía que era parte del paquete, le quedó claro en su primera práctica, allá por su primer año, cuando tuvo que hacer un comercial. En su sociedad, las cámaras son parte de ser una heroína.

Pero.

Pero, en serio. A veces es _tan_ molesto. Especialmente cuando la curiosidad cruza las líneas de lo profesional y lo personal. Como ahora, que la han citado a una entrevista y le han preguntado: _¿Creati, es cierto que durante sus años de estudiante estuvo enamorada del héroe Shoto?_ Con Todoroki sentado en el asiento contiguo al suyo. Resulta que los citan a una entrevista el mismo día y a la misma hora. A la misma entrevista. Y la ponen en esa encrucijada.

Yaoyorozu se mantiene imperturbable, porque ya ha pasado por eso antes. Es una pregunta recurrente. Y ella siguen sin saber cómo librarse, pero al menos ya no se sonroja y tartamudea como al inicio.

Todoroki se remueve a su lado y ella puede sentir su incomodidad escapar de él por todos los poros.

El entrevistador tiene una sonrisa de ángel tatuada en la cara.

A Yaoyorozu le gustaría hacer que se detuvieran. Sus sentimientos, las preguntas. Porque es verdad. Le gustaba Todoroki, le gustaba mucho, pero lo dejó pasar en su adolescencia por un enamoramiento juvenil por el chico guapo y amable. Y fue bonito; no quiere que se entrometan, ni que termine por recordar esos tiempos y sentirlos empañados por cómo le afecta ahora.

Tampoco quiere mentir. No va a permitir que le hagan eso. Negar sus propios sentimientos sólo porque no tienen el criterio suficiente para dejarla en paz. Y no va a decirles la verdad, porque le pertenece.

Las luces del estudio rebotan contra los muebles. La cámara se enfoca en ella. El asiento es suave y blando, pero casi no lo aprecia por lo recta que ha puesto la espalda.

—¿Creati?—insiste el entrevistador.

¿Cómo puede hacer que paren?

—Es una pregunta fuera del lugar—responde.

Ella es una heroína, no la comidilla de la prensa.

Todoroki se relaja, Yaoyorozu lo siente al instante. Ha aprendido a diferenciar esas pequeñas cosas, porque son amigos y fueron compañeros y _le gustaba._

La sonrisa del entrevistador flaquea por un instante, pero no tarda en recomponerse y cambiar el tema, centrándose en alternar preguntas para ella y Todoroki sobre sus trabajos como héroes.

Yaoyorozu sabe que no ha acabado ahí. Nunca lo hace. En alguna revista, más temprano que tarde, aparecerá su respuesta en un artículo o análisis y las opiniones. Y volverán a preguntarle sobre ellos más adelante.

* * *

Yaoyorozu atrapa a Todoroki cuando él está por salir del edificio.

—Todoroki-san, acompáñame, por favor.

Él no lo piensa mucho antes de acceder.

Lo lleva por la calle principal, pero, de a poco, comienzan a tomar pequeñas desviaciones que los hacen sumergirse cada vez más en las afueras de la zona céntrica. A mitad de camino, cuando encuentra una calle lo suficientemente vacía, Yaoyorozu crea una peluca para él y lentes oscuros para ella, en un intento sutil de ocultar sus identidades. Agradece para sus adentro que ambos lleven ropa de civil. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Todoroki consiga que un mechón blanco sobresalga. Ante la mirada de Yaoyorozu se encoge de hombros. _Es más cómodo así_. Yaoyorozu se apunta mentalmente crear una peluca blanca la próxima vez.

Para cuando llegan a la cafetería las nubes han comenzado a tornarse grises. Todoroki no se inmuta ante el clima y Yaoyorozu recibe con satisfacción el cálido ambiente del interior de la tienda. Encuentra una mesa vacía casi al fondo de la cafetería, donde es más fácil aislarse del ruido de muchas personas hablando a la vez.

—Lo siento—dice en cuanto ambos se sientan. —Por lo de la entrevista—aclara, para llenar el silencio.

Todoroki se quita la peluca negra y la deja en su lado de la mesa.

—No es tu culpa—responde. Hace un gesto con la cabeza que tiene la intención de quitar peso al asunto. —Son ellos los que no-

—No lo he negado.

Se instala un silencio frío y cristalino por un rato. Les da tiempo de ordenar café y bocadillos. Yaoyorozu casi se siente mal por poner a Todoroki en esa situación, sabiendo de primera mano lo incómodo que puede llegar a ser que la orillen a hablar de sentimientos. Pero no es esa la intención.

—No voy a mentir—continúa. —Me gustabas, Todoroki-san. Era un sentimiento bonito que no quiero negar, pero tampoco planeo exponerlo al mudo. Lamento todos los problemas que eso te causa.

Las órdenes llegan, distrayendo a Yaoyorozu de examinar su expresión.

* * *

Todoroki está congelado. O eso se encarga de dejar ver. Por dentro está ardiendo. Ardiendo en medio de una cafetería. No. No ardiendo. Se siente cálido. Y no tiene relación con su particularidad, sino con lo que Yaoyorozu ha dejado caer con simpleza.

Todoroki no está seguro de saber querer sin miedo. Siempre hay un cosquilleo en el fondo de su cabeza que le recuerda lo que su padre le dijo desde siempre: que él es un resultado exitoso. Y a pesar de que hace años que él ha cambiado y que ahora puede ir por la vida siendo un héroe y utilizando su particularidad sin pensar que no le pertenece, su lado de fuego siempre le recordará un poco que es un resultado y eso le hace pensar en sí mismo como una máquina. Y lo obtuso que es a veces respecto a las relaciones.

Pero ahí está Yaoyorozu diciéndole fuerte, claro y directo lo que piensa y él se lo agradece, porque se ahorra varias horas de cavilar _qué rayos con la entrevista y con la prensa chismosa_.

Lo que pasa es que él le gustaba. ¿Por qué? No lo sabe, pero lo hacía y ella no le ha exigido una respuesta, porque está hablando en pasado, pero si lo hubiera hecho él no hubiera tenido problema en responder, porque es algo simple que ha pensado antes: que quizá ella le gusta. Como amiga, como persona, como héroe. Quizá quiere que lo mire con cariño porque siempre le ha faltado un poco y ella lo desborda en sonrisas y palabras dulces.

(A Todoroki quizá ahora le gusta sólo así, pero siente que ahí, en el toque efímero y suave de sus manos al pasarse los paquetitos de azúcar con un poco de incomodidad por la conversación que se ha diluido en el aire, más un error que una caricia, el «quizá» puede desaparecer. Y le gustar ser más que eso).

* * *

 **¡Hey! Ha pasado tiempo desde que escribí en este fandom, bastante en realidad. Espero no estar tan oxidada con las situaciones. Y con estos bebés tan bellos.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen! Y lo siento mucho por lo corto que es el one-shot, especialmente considerando la cantidad tan pequeña de fanfiction que esta pareja tiene, pero lo he escrito más como un respiro de una fic más largo en el que trabajo (no en capítulos, en palabras, hasta el momento llevo 9000) y para aprovecharme de sus buenas intenciones (oh, yo sé que son almas buenas) y pedir ayuda con algo pequeñito: desarrollar a la pareja desde que se conocen. Hacer que los sentimientos crezcan. Es algo que no he hecho antes y siento que podría estar haciéndolo todo muy rápido y a veces muy lento y me perturba, así que si alguien pudiera aconsejarme en esto, se lo agradecería muchísimo.**

 **Pasando al One-shot otra vez, ¡si les ha gustado, si no, opinen! También pueden corregirme con toda libertad, no soy de cristal y la única forma que tengo de crecer, además de la autocrítica, es con más críticas.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!**


End file.
